


Showmanship

by SORD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Karkat is a little diva, Short, Tantrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SORD/pseuds/SORD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is an artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showmanship

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little memorial. Goodnight, sweet prince, and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest.

  
Pounding on the keyboard was slightly more satisfying than clicking the mouse, so Karkat always used shortcuts to close Trollian. It wasn't much of a racket, but it was better than nothing. When he stood up he knocked his chair over - an accident, but it made a really excellent clatter, and when he kicked the chair it skidded nicely across the floor and slammed cacophonously into the horn pile. Gamzee, true to form, flipped his shit. Karkat bit back a smug grin - this was shaping up to be a real solid little tantrum, and now everyone was looking. He'd even stopped Terezi mid-cackle, which was a rare prize. The _coup de grâce_ \- a flawlessly executed stomp to the transportalizer - and the scene was over.

A true showman always leaves them wanting more.  



End file.
